In a manufacturing process for a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display device, etc., a substrate processing apparatus is used to process substrates, such as semiconductor wafers, glass substrates for liquid crystal display devices, etc.
A single substrate processing type substrate processing apparatus described in Patent Document 1 includes a spin chuck that horizontally holds and rotates a substrate, and a nozzle that discharges a processing liquid having a temperature higher than room temperature toward a central portion of an upper surface of the substrate in a rotating state. The high-temperature processing liquid discharged from the nozzle is landed on the upper surface central portion of the substrate, and spreads outward on the substrate by centrifugal force. The high-temperature processing liquid is thereby supplied to the entire upper surface of the substrate.